Return
by transexualtransylvanian
Summary: The sequel to Escape. I don't want to add a description because it might spoil it for people who haven't yet read Escape. So if you have read Escpae then you know whats happening
1. Sweet Transexual

**You may, or may not, know this but I recently deleted the content of this story to start again because I had fresh ideas and felt I'd missed things out and rushed things. Chapter One has not changed at all so you don't need to re-read it, unless of course you want to or you never read it in the first place ;)**

--

**Its here! The sequel to Escape. Hope you enjoy this as much as the prequel :) All rights still belong to the almighty Richard O'Brien**

--

"Ella, we're here" Titan shook the sleeping blonde girl awake.

"Transexual?" Ella mumbled, rubbing at her eyes and yawning.

"Yes, my darling. Transexual" Titan grinned and pulled her up to her feet.

"Finally..." Ella sighed and leant against him, still trying to fight the tide of sleep that still threatened to wash back over her and engulf her into its treacle deep depths.

"Whenever you're ready, my sweet" Titan whispered, stroking her silky hair.

Ella pulled away from him and brushed off her suit, squinting at the shiny metal walls of the ship and shifting her hair back into its place. Titan stooped to refasten the buckle on his boot and paused.

"Whats this?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and lifting up a piece of plastic with wires dangling from it.

"Nothing" Ella quickly pushed it out of his hands and wrapped her arms around Titan's neck to distract him.

They shared a kiss before leaving the ship. Ella stumbled down the steps, trying to take everything in as she went. The sky was a deep black, sprinkled with stars as bright as diamonds. The moon was huge. So big that Ella thought it could be a planet on its own. Titan breathed in the air around him and closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of being home.

"I was destined to be here all along" Ella said finally. She spoke the truth; her father came from Transexual, making her half alien.

"We'll stay at my old house. Come on" Titan held out his hand and Ella took it.

They started to walk, Ella still in bewilderment of the beautiful planet. There were still people mingling about. They were dressed scantily and sexily, making Ella feel slightly embarrassed to look at them. It seemed that everyone they passed was beautiful with toned bodies, all with bizarre hair styles. Some took acknowledgement of Titan and inclined their heads towards him. Titan seemed in his element; striding confidently through the dim streets, Ella trotting along beside him.

It didn't take long until they arrived at the old Vitus home. But they're hopes of living there were tarnished; the doors and windows were boarded up and pieces of furinute were strewn without care across the tangled lawn.

"Whats happened?" Ella gasped.

Titan ignored her, rage threatening to take over him. He went to the front door and started to tear away the wood. He was strong, making the task not very difficult. Ella pulled at him, trying to stop and comfort him.

"Get off me!" Titan yelled.

Ella stumbled back and stared at him. Titan gave her a quick look before continuing to break in. Then suddenly there was a bright beam of light, shining directly on both of them. They ducked and shielded their eyes with their hands.

"Stop what you are doing and freeze!" A stern male voice boomed from a distance.

They did as instructed and waited. The light eventually disappeared and the sound of shoes tapping down the path could be heard. A chubby, short man with a black moustache, tweaked at both ends, came striding towards the two. He was dressed in the same outfit as Titan and Ella, only the material was velvet and the colour was a deep red. It didn't take a genuis to tell that he was important.

"What do you think you are doing?" The man demanded to know.

"This is my house and I want to get in!" Titan growled.

"Titan, please - calm down!" Ella begged.

"Ladies such as yourself should speak only when spoken to!" The man said pompously. Now it was Ella's turn to get mad.

"You sexist pig! How dare you? I have every right to-" Ella was cut off by a sharp slap across the face.

"Hold your tongue!" The man sneered.

Ella looked up to see why Titan hadn't tried to help her, or fight back. Two more men, dressed the same way, were holding him back.

"Take him away" The official man ordered.

"Titan!" Ella screamed as her lover was dragged away.

"You, missy, can come with me! I should think the Queen will very much like to see you..." The man gave a horrible laugh.

Not wanting to risk any more abuse, Ella simply, and reluctantly, followed the stranger. He lead her to a scarlet and gold carriage, drawn by huge black horses. It looked like something out of a fairy tale, only more sinister and less inviting. Ella climbed in and sat down on the plush red seats.

"At least tell me your name?" Ella asked.

"I am General Pisces" He replied.

"Like the star sign?" Ella wondered out loud.

"What?" General Pisces said confusedly.

"Nothing..." Ella mumbled and looked out of the window, hoping that no harm would come to her, or Titan, where ever they were going.

--

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	2. Marianna

**You may, or may not, know this but I recently deleted the content of this story to start again because I had fresh ideas and felt I'd missed things out and rushed things. Chapter Two _has_ had more added to it, so, even if you have already read it, you need to do so again ;)**

--

The carriage stopped, after what had seemed like hours, and Pisces held the door open for Ella. She jumped down and took a look at her surroundings. They were in the grounds surrounding a Gothic looking castle. There were many turrets, reaching high into the dark sky, like they went on forever. Looking closer at the walls, Ella saw every other brick had a lightning bolt engraved in it. She had the feeling that she'd never be able to escape the symbol wherever she went.

Pisces pushed her forward. Once they were at the huge front doors, he pressed the eye of the Griffin gargoyle standing either end of the doors. It lit up blue and made a loud buzzing sound. A few seconds later the door swung open. An extremely tall man with gaunt cheeks stood staring at them. Ella thought he looked like Lurch from _The Addams Family_, and she felt uneasy looking at him.

"I have brought the Queen a little something," Pisces explained.

The man simply nodded and they went through into the castle. Ella didn't get a chance to have a look around - though she could tell everywhere was very grand and extravagant - because Pisces pointed towards a grand staircase and proceeded to lead her up it. Huge photographs of handsome looking men and women, all with black hair, stared out from behind golden frames. Ella guessed that the people must be family members of who ever owned the castle; every one of them held a striking resemblance to one and other.

"Did you say the Queen?" Ella asked.

"Yes. This is the Queen's castle" Pisces replied, panting a little as they trudged up the long flight of stairs.

Ella felt her stomach twist. The Queen? Oh was _she _in trouble. They finally came to a long corridor that stretched on for miles. Pisces rapped on one of the doors.

"Come in..." A female voice drawled.

Pisces pushed open the door and gestured for Ella to walk inside. The room was dimly lit with candles, making it hard to make out the shapes of furniture. A tall women, painfully thin, was reclining on a purple sofa. She had a long, sculptured face, strikingly beautiful. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail, ending on the floor with jewels clipped into her locks. She wore a sparkled red corset and fishnets, with huge red feathers sprawling out of the end of the back of her corset.

A young girl was sat moodily at her feet, an open book in her hands. She was petite with a pretty face. Her corkscrew curls reached to her bottom, a soft blonde colour with a black bow tied at the back. She stared at the new visitors intently with huge green eyes.

"Is this...?" The older woman asked, looking Ella up and down.

"Yes. Your granddaughter" Pisces replied proudly.

Ella was finally snapped out of her confusion. Of course, if Frank, her father, had been the Prince of Transeuxlal, then this woman who lay before her, the Queen, was her Grandmother.

The woman rose slowly, her feathers brushing across the face of the young girl. She walked with grace over to Ella and circled her, taking in every detail.

"You may go now Pisces. You too, Marianna" She said finally in her grand voice.

"Is Magenta with you?" The girl, apparently named Marianna, asked hopefully.

"No" Ella answered.

Marianna hung her head as she followed Pisces out of the door. Ella suddenly felt very nervous left in the room alone with her supposed grandmother.

"You are Frank's daughter?" The Queen asked.

"Yes, you are his mother?" Ella queried.

"I ask the questions!" The Queen snapped. She sat down again and poured herself a glass of honey coloured liquid from a jewel decanter, "You have his eyes" She nodded after taking two sips.

"Thanks..." Ella said. She felt naked and stupid as the grand woman continued to look at her.

"But your hair … why isn't it black?" The Queen continued with her questions on Ella's appearance.

"Oh, it is. I bleached it" Ella explained, blushing a little.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your natural features, child" The Queen told her, "Are you married?" She asked.

"No, but I do have lover. He was taken away just now and I just want to know if he is-" Ella was cut off.

"Ah yes, the one trying to break into the Vitus home..." The Queen frowned into her glass.

"He's a Vitus himself" Ella informed, then she wished she hadn't of said it.

"You are in love with a Vitus?" The Queen screeched.

Ella flinched, "Y-yes" She stuttered. There was no point in trying to deny anything now.

The Queen threw her glass to the floor where it shattered, she jumped up, "You are the Princess of Transexual! The Vitus' have always been slaves to us! They are incestuous ... filthy ... untrustworthy..." She shouted.

"Don't talk about them that way! You don't even know them like I do!" Ella hissed, not caring if she was arguing with royalty or not.

The Queen gave a small laugh, "Of course I know them! Magenta worked here cleaning before she went back to Earth with my son and her ... brother. I knew her a great deal. So hush talking about things you know nothing about!" She snapped.

"Okay, whatever. I don't care. I'm leaving" Ella turned towards the door.

"Oh no you're not! You are to stay here" The Queen demanded.

"I don't think so" Ella smiled at her and attempted to open the door. It was locked, "Fuck" Ella muttered under her breath.

"Vulgar language is not accepted! You are a lady and you will act like one!" The Queen yelled, she breathed in, "Marianna will show you to a room. You can stay there until I figure out what to do with you" She pushed the door handle and, to Ella's surprise, the door opened.

The Queen gave her granddaughter one last look and disappeared back into the depths of her room, leaving Ella to go outside alone.

Marianna was sat at the end of the corridor, cross-legged and rolling a ball around. Tears were falling down her face and she gasped a little every few seconds. Ella sighed and went over to her. Marianne instantly jumped up, leaving the ball to bounce down the stairs, and wiped hastily at her face.

"You're Majesty, forgive me, I-" She started to say.

"Ssh" Ella soothed, "Who are you?" She asked.

"Marianna Winkle" Marianna replied, curtsying, "I keep the Queen company, all day, every day. I act like the daughter she never had. I sing to her, read to her, cook for her, clean for her, sew her dresses for her ... everything. And I never get any thank you. Just insults and beatings" Marianna's voice started to break again, she sounded angry, "Goddess knows why I'm telling you this but…"

"Why don't you leave?" Ella questioned, interrupting her babbling.

"I can't! There's a contract, I belong to her. My parents never wished this for me but the Queen scared them into it. If she sees a pretty girl with potential, she snaps them up for her own. That's what happened with Magenta" Marianna sighed.

"How do you know Magenta?" Ella said, "Sorry if I'm asking too many questions" She quickly added.

Marianna smiled, "Not at all. Magenta was like my mother, my aunt, my sister, my cousin, my best friend ... everything. She looked after me and taught me everything she knew about everything. Then she went away to Earth and I never saw her again, well not in person. We still had the monitors" Marianna explained.

"I'm sorry" Ella said gently.

"Whats there to be sorry for? I just miss her ... but I'll see her again one day. She promised me that. And she never breaks her promises" Marianna shrugged.

"Um, the Queen said you had to show me to a room?" Ella said.

"Oh. Yes. Come on" Marianna started to walk down the corridor.

Her steps were quick and light, graceful and elegant. Ella felt envious of her as she loped beside her, her long legs knocking into each other. Marianna also hummed as she bounced along. Ella looked at her, and thought of fairies and pixies.

Marianna held open a door, chosen at random it seemed, and Ella went inside. The room was decorated entirely in two colours; white and light blue. It felt fresh and clean, and Ella felt reassured as she made her way through it. She sat down on the bed, it was squishy and the mattress was so comfy that she sunk into it. She squeezed the crisp white sheets.

"This is lovely. Thanks" She said, finally.

"Don't thank me" Marianna smiled.

"Would you do me a favour?" Ella asked.

"Anything, your Majesty" Marianna offered, curtsying again.

"Number one, stop doing that. And number two, if you hear anything about Titan Vitus, come and tell me. 'Kay?" Ella said.

"Yes, of course" Marianna nodded, her voice serious as if she understood the importance of it all.

"Thanks. Again" Ella smiled.

Marianna made to curtsy again but stopped herself. She walked over to the door and was just about to step outside again, when Ella called her.

"And Marianna" She said, "If I ever do get out of here, I promise to take you with me. I, too, keep my promises"

--

**Short, but sweet :)**


	3. Heart Breaker

**This next chapter (and all the ones to follow) is new and has never before been seen by anyone, even the people who read this story before I edited it all. So you _must_ read this ;)**

--

**Haven't said _this _for a while; Richard O'Brien owns RHPS :)**

_--_

Columbia stood on the stool in the basement, one of the legs were missing so she tottered dangerously as she moved around. A colourful feather boa was draped over one of her arms and in her hand she held a tube of bright red lipstick. Her tongue stuck out between her teeth as she applied the scarlet to the white stone lips of Frank's statue. It had been the only way to preserve him.

Magenta made her way down the basement stairs, yawning as it was the early hours of the morning. Three thirty two, to be exact. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed as she saw Columbia.

"Vhat are you doing?" She asked.

"I can't leave him all plain like this" Columbia explained, leaning down to drop the lipstick back into the open make up bag on the floor in front of her. She returned to her position this time holding eyeliner.

"You're making an awful racket vith zhat stool clattering about everyvhere! Vhy don't you come to the kitchen and I'll make us both a hot drink? Zhen maybe we can all try to get some sleep" Magenta suggested.

Columbia studied the statue before nodding, "Okay" She hopped down of the stool and zipped up the make up bag. Then she turned and followed Magenta into the kitchen.

The sky outside was a very pale blue, the sun not yet there to make everything brighter. It was nearing the end of September and the temperature was chilly. Columbia wrapped the baggy grey cardigan she wore tighter around her and jumped up to sit with her legs crossed on the kitchen side. Magenta raised her eyebrows and sighed, shaking her head at her friend as she filled up the kettle.

"You seem to be holding in vell" Magenta commented as she waited for the water to heat up. She leant against the cooker, crossing her arms again.

Columbia shifted and picked at a piece of loose cotton, "Yeah?" She sighed, "I just wish Ella would come back. Do you think they made it?" She asked.

"I hope so. Titan knows vhat he is doing" Magenta reassured her, "Maybe they'll pop up on the monitor soon" She added

They both looked over at the monitor they kept in the kitchen, identical to the one in the living room. Ever since Titan and Ella's departure they had kept all the monitors switched on, and the volume turned up to the max so they would hear their voices where ever they were in the house, should they decide to make contact. But the screen had stayed a clear blue, occasionally fuzzing and buzzing every now and then.

The atmosphere at the farm over the last few days had been of mixed emotions. Columbia moped around and cried, her heart heavy with grief for the loss of Frank. Magenta had been nervous and edgy, her eyes constantly glued to the monitors. Riff Raff was angry and his patience grew thin, he was forever cursing Titan for what he had done. Ember was bored, with only her baby brother to play with, and tried to stay happy, but was only yelled at when she tried to make a joke.

"Sorry Mags, but I think I'm just going to go to bed" Columbia said, breaking the silence.

"Oh?" Magenta paused, kettle in hand.

"I think we could all do with the sleep" Columbia started to leave the kitchen.

"Yes. Yes you're right" Magenta smiled and put the kettle down.

"Thanks anyway. For everything" Columbia said.

Magenta nodded and Columbia left to Titan's room, where she had been sleeping. Magenta waited until she was sure Columbia wouldn't come back before going down to the basement. She looked up at Frank's statue and sighed.

"Frank-N-Furter … all you ever do is going around breaking peoples hearts…" She ran her hand over a stone arm before returning back to her bedroom.

As she passed Titan's room, she could hear soft sobs coming from within. She hesitated, deciding if it would be best to go and comfort her friend or leave her alone. She went with the latter.

--

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	4. Very Exciting

**Richard O'Brien owns RHPS. Yada, yada, yada...**

--

Ella was awoken by the sounds of feet and shuffling. She opened her eyes and saw Marianna by the window, opening the blue curtains.

"What time is it?" Ella mumbled.

Marianna didn't seem startled by Ella's sudden words, "Nine o'clock in the morning" She replied.

"Looks like nine o'clock at _night_" Ella said, looking at the dark sky outside.

"The Queen wants to see you, so I'd get ready now if I was you" Marianna informed her.

"Rightio" Ella sighed and climbed out of bed. She was wearing a long white nightgown that she had found in the chest at the end of her bed.

"Just put on what you wore last night. I'm sure the Queen will send out for some clothes for you soon" Marianna continued. She had a pitcher of water in her hand and was now feeding the strange, spiky plant on the windowsill.

"You don't have to do all that, you know. I don't care if it shrivels up and dies" Ella called out from behind the screen where she was getting dressed.

"Its my duty to. All rooms in the castle must look nice" Marianna told her.

"Why didn't anybody ask me where my Dad was?" Ella asked.

"Why should they? He's dead. Everyone knows that" Marianna shrugged.

Ella couldn't believe how carelessly those words had been spoken, it was the first time someone had announced it properly outloud, and they hit her hard and sharp in the heart. She paused from where she had been combing her hair.

"Shit. Sorry" Marianna said quickly.

"Its okay..." Ella sighed, "How did they find out so quickly?" She said.

Marianna blinked, "He's been dead for ... how many years now?" She replied.

"But he only..." Ella stopped. _Its better that they think he's been dead for ages_, she thought,_ I won't have to explain anything._

"Yes?" Marianna waited.

"Nothing" Ella smiled, "Nothing" She repeated, fastening the buckle on her boot.

"I'll escort you down there. I'm probably needed anyway" Marianna offered.

Ella was thankful that Marianna hadn't pressed on with the matter, and instead had moved on quite quickly. She followed her out and up to her Grandmother's room. The room looked the same as it had when Ella had last seen it, the only thing that had changed was the Queen was now dressed in emerald green instead of scarlet. She also held a fan in her hand, and was wafting it over her face. Which suprised Ella as she had thought her Grandmother did practically nothing by herself.

"Marianna where have you been? My hair needs doing!" The Queen snapped.

"Right away, your majesty" Marinna quickly went round to the back of the Queen and started to style her hair.

"Please, your highness, tell me whats happened to Titan" Ella begged.

"You shan't be told again! _I_ ask the questions" The Queen snapped.

"Oh get over yourself..." Ella grumbled.

"What was that?" The Queen screeched.

"Nothing, nothing..." Ella crossed over to the window and looked outside.

"Today we find you a suitable husband" The Queen announced.

"I have one" Ella replied.

"I said a _suitable_ husband!" The Queen glared.

"And I said I have one" Ella growled.

"I don't know how you dare speak to me like this, young lady, but it shan't continue! Stand up straight and face me!" The Queen ordered.

Ella sighed and did as she was told, though slowly. Marianna looked as though she was strongly fighting the urge not to laugh.

"Now, I have a lovely dress for you to wear. I don't know how any of the men I've selected will be able to resist you! Colette will help you into it and then we shall have half an hour to prepare you. Then its straight down to the grand hall to meet your suitors! Oh I just can't wait" The Queen said gleefully, "Isn't this exciting?" She added.

"Oh yes, I've nearly pissed my self here" Ella replied sarcastically.

"Yes, it is very exciting" Marianna said quickly.

There was a knock at the door and another woman entered. She was very tall and quite chubby, with tatty black hair. She looked worn out.

"I'm here for the dress fitting, your majesty" She announced in a hoarse voice.

"Ah, good. Quite late but oh well..." The Queen turned back to Ella, "Follow Colette. Once you are dressed you are to come back here. Just walk in, we have no time to waste with formality" She waved her hand carelessly and Ella left the room with who she took to be Colette.

--

**Review it bitch ;)**


	5. Planetary Customs

**Insert usual disclaimer here**

--

"Jesus!" Ella shrieked, "Do you have to pull so freaking tightly?" She gasped.

"If you're not as skinny as a rake around here, nobody wants to know" Colette explained, pulling the ribbons on the back of Ella's corset tightly.

The outfit consisted of a silk creamed coloured corset, with golden embroidery. A skirt made out of hard plastic, also cream coloured, and shaped like an igloo, served as the bottom part. Ella wondered how she'd ever sit down wearing it. On her feet she wore sparkly golden stilettos, so high she found it even more impossible to walk without tripping.

"Done" Colette finished, tying the ribbons and stepping back.

"Thanks" Ella wheezed; she could hardly breath.

They went back up to the Queen's room. The skirt jutted out so far that Ella had to walk sideways through the doorways, and even that was a struggle. The Queen clapped her hands in joy when she saw her Granddaughter.

"Oh yes! That is _fabulous_" She gushed.

"Ridiculous, more like" Ella grumbled.

"But ... whats that bump?" The Queen asked.

"Bump?" Ella replied, looking down at her stomach.

Of course she knew it was there. But by trying to ignore the fact she had hoped it would go away. But there it was, plain as day. And now everyone else could see it, too. Ella quickly wrapped her hands around her stomach, and the Queen, just as quickly, changed the subject.

"Anyway, Pisces has volunteered to teach you our planetary customs. He has never been late yet, so I predict he shall be here in three ... two ... one..." Right on cue, the door opened and in walked Pisces. He surveyed Ella hungrily, who glared at him and tried to cover herself up.

"Good job, Colette" He said finally. He stepped forward and put his hands on Ella's hips.

"Steady on!" Ella shouted, stepping back with such force that Pisces stumbled.

He gathered himself, tugging on his collar in embarrassment. Ella kept her distance from his as far as she could.

"Pisces is actually one of your suitors" The Queen cut in sharply.

"What? I'm not marrying _this_ jerk!" Ella cried.

"I am choosing who you shall marry. And so far, I have my heart set on Pisces" The Queen said.

"_You_ choose? So, you hold me practically hostage in this castle, tell me nothing about whats happened to Titan, then you restrict me from breathing and _now _you tell me I don't get a choice in who I marry?" Ella yelled.

"Hush, hush. And yes" The Queen replied.

"Screw this!" Ella made her way towards the door, yet again, it was locked, "Open it" She ordered, no one made any movement, "I am not fucking about here, now open it!!" She shrieked.

"Ella you are wasting time! Not to mention showing yourself up. Get back here and learn what you are to be taught!" The Queen demanded.

Defeated, Ella returned to her place, standing in front of Pisces. He cleared his throat and raised both of his arms. Ella knew what as to come next; she had seen Riff Raff and Magenta use this strange gesture before. She tossed her hair behind her and did the same.

"Very good, how did you know how to do that?" Pisces asked.

"I get around" Ella shrugged.

They pushed their arms through the air until their elbows connected. There was a sudden spark and Ella jumped back.

"You'll get used to it" Pisces explained.

"And now, The Time Warp!" The Queen announced loudly.

Marianna, who Ella noticed for the first time, rose from where she had been sat and went over to what looked like an old fashioned gramophone, only it looked much more polished and complicated. Marianna pushed buttons and twisted things around until guitar chords suddenly started to erupt from the machine. Ella felt her heart beat along with the music and her foot started to tap automatically, her body buzzed.

"Its very simple" Marianna said, standing next to Ella, Pisces going to her other side so that the three were stood in a row, "You just do what the song tells you" She explained.

Ella jumped to the left, stepped to the right, pelvic thrusted and went insane until she was exhausted. But at least she had now mastered the art of the planets most popular dance. The music finally ended for the last time, and, unable to sit down, Ella just threw herself onto the floor. But, to her surprise, so did Marianna and Pisces.

"How did you know that bit already?" Mariana asked.

"That's an actual move?" Ella said, surprised.

"Yes. We kept restarting the music before it got to this bit, because we thought if you went down in that dress you'd never get up in time" Marianna said.

"So when the song is over, you just collapse" Pisces told her.

"Simple" Ella nodded.

"Very" Marianna agreed.

"Is that it?" Ella asked.

"Not quite" Marianna stood and went over to a bookshelf. She took a large dusty tome from the top shelf and dumped it into Ella's lap, "_Transexual: A History_" She said, reciting the title of the book.

"You are to read as much as you can for the next half an hour" The Queen instructed.

"Could I get a drink to go with that?" Ella asked, flipping the book open and coughing as a cloud of dust poofed up into her face.

"Of course" Marianna went off to fetch Ella a drink.

"You're going to make a fine wife" Pisces said, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, in your dreams" Ella puffed, starting to read.

--

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	6. The Overly Dramatic Chapter

**Richard O'Brien owns RHPS**

--

"My own son…" Riff Raff muttered to himself, for the umpteenth time that day. Ever since Titan had departed he had said it without fail every five minutes, "My own son…" He repeated.

Suddenly, something inside Magenta snapped, "He's not your son!" She screamed.

There was silence in the kitchen where Riff Raff, Magenta and Columbia had been sat. Magenta glared and snatched up a cigarette. She lit it and stood by the window.

"W-what?" Riff Raff mumbled.

"Not your son. So you can stop saying zhat now!" Magenta snapped.

"Mags? What do you mean? If Riff Raff isn't then … then who is?" Columbia asked fearfully.

Magenta sighed, "Frank" She replied.

"What?" Riff Raff roared, jumping up.

"It vasn't like zhat!" Magenta cried.

"Oh Goddess, he raped you didn't he? That bastard! Where's that fucking hammer?" Riff Raff yelled.

"No, he didn't rape me" Magenta corrected him.

"Then … no, I don't fucking believe this!" Riff Raff shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Riff!" Magenta's eyes started to swell up with tears.

"You idiotic bitch!" Riff Raff screamed. He ran at Magenta, his fist out.

They all knew Riff Raff would never purposely hurt his beloved sister, but Magenta still grabbed a knife that was lay on the kitchen side, her emotions now turned to anger, "Don't even try zit!" She hissed, the knife held menacingly in her shaking hand.

Riff Raff glared at her and instead kicked over the coat stand near the door. Columbia had seen them fight before. They hardly ever did it but when they did it was like World War Three. But they'd always finish it by turning the fight into a rough fuck. Something told Columbia that this time it probably wouldn't end that way. This was too serious.

"Just explain" Riff Raff demanded, his voice low and dangerous. He sat back down and put his head in his hands.

Magenta picked up the cigarette she had dropped onto the floor and resumed to take drags on it as she told her tale, "I vas fourteen, and curious. I vas already intimate vith you by zhen, but we'd never gone the whole way. I vas young and foolish, you know how persuasive Frank could be, how … luring" Magenta looked at Columbia, who nodded, before carrying on, "Zit vas ze night before we planned to take our relationship to the next level and I vas anxious because I didn't vant to displease you, being zit vas my first time"

"You could never displease me" Riff Raff sighed.

"Let her finish" Columbia said.

Magenta carried on, "Zhere vas only you, me and Frank in ze castle at zhat time, and I had no choice but to confide my vorries to him. He told me he'd teach me and I trusted him, so ve…" Magenta finished there, knowing there was no need to continue further.

"I see" Riff Raff said quietly.

"I'd never felt so guilty in my life after ve had done zit. I knew vhat I had done vas wrong. I had vanted to have zhat special moment vith you, my lover. And Frank used me" Magenta started to sob.

Riff Raff wanted to go and comfort her, but he was still angry and didn't trust himself to touch her. Columbia shook her head.

"The dates … it doesn't add up. Titan's seventeen, he would of lived in the castle when I was there, wouldn't he?" She asked.

"We had to hide him. Frank knew of course, and he was ashamed of what his servants had done. So he made us hide him in the cellars. I believe that's why he is the way he is today…" Riff Raff sighed.

"Even Frank didn't know zhat Titan vas his son" Magenta said.

"I knew I saw a resemblance the moment I saw him!" Columbia cried.

"Do you hate me?" Magenta asked her brother fearfully. She bit her lip.

Riff Raff stared at her blankly for a few minutes, then he stood, "I'm going to work" He announced finally.

The women watched as Riff Raff pulled on his coat and made for the door. But before he could open it by himself, some one else did it for him. Evie came rushing in, sending the door flying into the wall.

"Evie! Vhatever is a matter?" Magenta cried.

Evie was sobbing, "Oh G-god … I-I … it w-was … horrible…" She choked.

"Sit down" Columbia ordered, pushing the girl into a seat.

Magenta passed her a glass of orange juice, "Vhats happened?" She asked.

Riff Raff closed the door and sat back down. They waited until Evie had drunk half of her juice and calmed down.

"I was walking by your barn and the stench … the stench of _d-death_" Evie started.

Magenta quickly looked at her brother, "Death?" She repeated, trying to keep her voice normal.

"So I went inside and … and…" Evie broke down into tears again.

"And what?" Columbia whispered, taking the Evie's hands and looking at her with wide eyes.

Riff Raff and Magenta needed no more information; they knew what Evie would of saw when she went upstairs in the barn. They knew what the stench was. And so, I believe, do you.


	7. Felius Spectum

**Richard O'Brien owns RHPS**

--

Titan sat in the small dungeon, rolling the rocks, which he had found in the corner, around the floor. The room was dark and gloomy, with a stench so vile that Titan only dared to take a breath when it got to the point where he felt his lungs were going to burst. He had no idea how long he had been down there. A day or two, maybe? Ella was continuously on his mind. He had no idea where she was or what was happening to her. He remembered Pisces striking her against the face and felt sick.

Suddenly, there was a creak and a bright light; the door had been opened. Titan jumped up straight away.

"About time!" He growled.

"Silence, you are to follow me to hear your sentence" A curt gentle mans voice replied.

Titan stumbled over to where he believed the door to be. A short man with a square face stood waiting for him. He looked grumpy and unpleasant. He followed him through endless passages, all gloomy and mysterious. Finally they stopped outside a large black door. The man knocked and went inside, Titan following.

Inside the room was a long table made from stone. The strange thing was that there was only one occupant at the gigantic table. A man was sat at the very end, and, on close inspection, Titan saw he was sat upon many books to make up for his short height.

"Titan Vitus?" He asked in a squaeky voice.

Titan bit the inside of his cheek, how was he supposed to take this midget seriously? He coughed to disguise a bought of laughter.

"Yes, that is I" He replied.

"Good good. Caratacus, you may go now" The tiny man waved his stumpy hand.

The guard who had brought Titan from the dungeon bowed and left. Surprisingly, the small man smiled at Titan, like an uncle would smile at his favourite nephew.

"Please, take a seat" He offered.

"Please, sir, I just want to see my lover again" Titan begged.

"Now, now, just take a seat and we shall see about that" The man shuffled a few papers in front of him, "I'm Felius Spectum" He announced after Titan had finally took a seat on a spindly wooden chair.

"Good to know" Titan grumbled. He knew he shouldn't of been rude to someone who was apparently showing him kindness, but it was only his nature.

"I understand you tried to break into a house, upon your arival on an uncharted space ship, plus bringing an Earthling with you?" Felius announced.

"It was _my_ house, the ship _was _charted and Ella is only _half_Earthling. Her father was the Prince of Transexual" Titan explained.

"Ah yes, that was mentioned. Actually, we should be thanking you for bringing her along. We've been struggling to find an heir to the throne, the Queen is not expected to live much longer. She's much older than you'd think, you know" Felius chatted merrily.

"Can we just get to my sentence?" Titan asked.

"Mmmhmm" Felius picked up one of the pieces of paper, "Its been decided that no harsh punishment is required, and that you are to be sent back to Earth" He said in a much grander voice.

"No, I can't leave Ella" Titan shook his head.

"You have no choice, I'm sorry" Felius smiled a little.

"At least let me go and speak to her before I go" Titan pleaded.

"That could possibly be arranged..." Felius replied.

"Thank you" Titan whispered.

--

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	8. Helena Bonham Carter?

**Richard O'Brien owns RHPS**

--

_Zap!_

"Magenta you have _got _to stop doing that!" Columbia said, biting her lip as she looked at Evie's statue.

"Vhat else am I supposed to do? She might of gone to ze police!" Magenta snapped, closing the cupboard that held the Medusa switch.

"We have to get rid of the body" Riff Raff told them.

"But how?" Columbia asked.

"Vell ... I could make him into a pie" Magenta suggested.

"Who are you, Helena Bonham Carter?" Columbia said sarcastically.

"Who?" Magenta blinked.

Columbia shrugged, "Besides, I'm not too keen on eating people" She said.

There were footsteps sounding down the corridor, coming towards the kitchen. It could only of been Ember. Magenta quickly whipped the table cloth off the table, Riff Raff and Columbia catching the cutlery, and threw the sheet over the statue, just as Ember entered the room.

"Whats that?" Ember asked suspiciously, nodding her head towards the statue.

All at the same time, the adults answered her:

"Nothing" Magenta said.

"Go to bed" Riff Raff said.

"A fish" Columbia said.

The Vitus' stared at the groupie, who muttered something and sat down. Magenta quickly stood in front of the statue, blocking her daughter from removing the sheet.

"Zits a suprise!" She explained.

"I'm sick of this! Everything these days is a secret. Even us being here is a secret! You better start telling me the truth!" Ember yelled.

"Don't yell at your mother like that!" Riff Raff growled.

"Ember zhis is none of your concern. Go back into ze living room and look after your brother!" Magenta ordered.

"Don't think I won't find out!" Ember warned, slamming the door shut as she stormed out.

"Why do my children turn against me?" Magenta sighed.

"You need to stop lying. It will only make things worse" Columbia told her.

"Can't you go back home or something?" Riff Raff asked cruelly.

"I don't want to be alone ... I don't have anybody but you guys, and you don't even like me" Columbia sniffed.

"Of course we like you, you're just so damned annoying" Magenta said.

"At least your honest" Columbia smiled a little.

"And now, back to the matter in hand" Riff Raff interrupted them.

"What, Titan being Frank's or the farmer thing?" Columbia asked.

The two siblings glared at her, "Yes, Columbia, the farmer thing" Riff Raff said.

"Oh" Columbia blinked, "I take it you knew the farmer was in the barn?" She asked.

"Yes, I killed him. It was the only way we could have a home" Riff Raff explained.

"Gosh! Is there only two solutions for you two? Murder and cannibalism?" Columbia puffed.

"Oh my Goddess!" Magenta cried out.

"What?" Riff Raff asked, surprised at her outburst.

"Titan and Ella are ... incestous!" She gasped.

"Big deal" Columbia mumbled.

"It _is_a big deal! If they've gone back to Transexual and it is known, imagine what danger they are both in! Why do you think we moved back here?" Riff Raff slammed his fist down onto the side.

"Oh. Shit" Columbia said quietly.

--

**I'm ill so I aplogise if this isn't up to good standards. Review anyway! **


	9. Pisces, Tybolt and Erm

**Richard O'Brien owns RHPS**

--

"Stop fidgeting, child!" The Queen hissed.

"Hey, you try sitting in a piece of plastic and tell me that its comfortable!" Ella retorted.

"Your majesty, the suitors have arrived" Colette appeared at the top of the stairs.

Ella, The Queen and Marianna were sat in the grand hall. The Queen was sat on her large throne, Ella sat beside her on a smaller replica and Marianna stood by The Queen's side, a tray of wine in hand.

"Very good, bring them in" The Queen ordered, smoothing down her hair.

"There's no point in this, y'know, I'm not going to marry any of them" Ella said.

"You will do as you are told. A woman cannot rule Transexual unless she has a husband, or, in my case, is a widow. And we need a ruler!" The Queen snapped.

"Well it ain't gonna be me!" Ella mumbled.

There were three suitors; Pisces, a handsome looking man, and a nervous looking boy. The Queen smiled at them all as they stood before her, Ella merely folded her arms and looked away. To avoid a scene, Marianna quickly handed out the glasses of wine, which everyone took gratefully.

"If you would like to introduce yourselves?" The Queen asked, taking a sipm "And if you'd like to look" She added, glaring at Ella.

"Whatever" Ella sighed and raised her eyebrows expectantly at each man.

"I am General Pisces, but you already know that" Pisces bowed.

"I am Tybolt Pluto. My father is the ruler of the planet Pluto, in the Galaxy of-" The handsome man was cut off.

"The Milkway, yeah yeah. Pluto? Pfft, have you seen how big it is? Move on, dearies" Ella said.

"Erm, erm, well, I-I'm" The nervous boy was cut off.

"Not husband material, I get it" Ella stood up, plonking her wine back onto the tray, "I'll be in my room" She mumbled.

"Ella! Ella Furter you get back here _now_!" The Queen shrieked.

"If you'd like, Ma'am, I'd be glad to..." Pisces nodded in Ella's direction.

"I'll go" The Queen snapped. She threw her glass behind her, where it shattered, and chased after her granddaughter, much to every ones amusement.

Finally catching up with her, The Queen grabbed Ella's elbow and pushed her against the wall. She was suprisingly strong.

"Get off me you hag!" Ella yelled, trying to fight her grandmother off.

"Now you listen to me" The Queen hissed, coming close so their noses almost touched, "You _will_ marry!"

"As you keep telling me. But the only person I have interests in marrying is Titan Vitus!" Ella told her, she finally escaped and ran to her room.

"Well" The Queen whispered to herself, "We shall see how much you want to marry him when _I'm _done"

She started to stride up to her tower room. Out of the shadows, Marianna stepped out. She made sure no one was watching her and then followed The Queen quietly up the stairs.


	10. Kisses In The Courtyard

**Richard O'Brien owns RHPS**

--

Marianna quickly climbed into the wardrobe, softly closing the door, but leaving it an inch open so she could see. The Queen had not noticed her young servant girl and instead was pouring herself more wine. The door opened and in stepped Pisces.

"Your Majesty, you required me?" He said.

"Yes. As you know, I greatly want you to be Ella's husband, but the brat is still insistent she marry this Vitus boy" The Queen started, she took a sip of her wine, "But I have a plan" She added.

"Your plans are always brilliant. Do you require that I help you?" Pisces asked eagerly.

"Not quite. All I need you to do is find me a boy who greatly resembles Titan Vitus. Do not worry about his face, it is only his height, posture and hair that matters" The Queen explained.

"I shall get onto it straight away" Pisces nodded, he turned to leave, "If you don't mind me asking, your Majesty, what _is_ the plan?" He asked.

"You'll see" The Queen grinned.

--

Marianna was staring to get cramp in her legs; she'd been crouching in the wardrobe for at least two hours. The Queen had done nothing but drink glass after glass of wine, waiting for her number one General to return. Finally, he did.

"This is the best I could do at such short notice" Pisces bowed, he stuck his head out into the corridor, "Get in here now, boy!" He yelled.

Marianna craned her neck, trying to get the best view.

A tall, skinny boy with shoulder length black hair stumbled into the room, looking scared and confused. _You have to hand it the bastard_, Marianna thought, _he does do his job properly._

"Yes!" The Queen clapped in delight, "Oh my wonderful Pisces! This is perfect!"

"I do my best" Pisces bowed again.

"Go and fetch Ella. But take your time. By the time you both come back, everything will be ready" The Queen ordered, "And you, boy, come here..."

--

"What do you want?" Ella snapped, entering the room.

"My dear, I told you that nothing good came of the Vitus'. I did warn you" The Queen sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ella questioned.

"I never wanted your heart to get broken. But you were very stuborn and insistent. I'm just glad I found the evidence that may change your mind before it is too late. Come here, and look out of that window there. It happens every day, around this time" The Queen explained, pointing towards the window.

"You are one sad bitch, you know that?" Ella said, but she looked out of the window anyway.

The Queen didn't have time to let her blood boil at Ella's latest insult. She was far to anxious and excited to see if her plan would work.

A girl with flaming red hair was stood in the courtyard outside the window, looking as if she was waiting for some one. A boy suddenly strolled into the scene, coming towards the girl. Though only the back of him was visible.

"Titan!" Ella gasped.

"Mmmhmm" The Queen nodded. Inside she was glowing; her plan was beginning to work!

Ella struggled with the catch on the window, "Titan! Titan!" She shouted, banging on the glass.

"No, no, no!" The Queen cried, rushing over and restraining Ella from banging any further "Just watch" She said.

The boy was right in front of the girl now. The girl was smiling. They did the Transexual sign before she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her waist. And then, they started to kiss, passionately so.

"Titan! No!" Ella cried, her eyes wide with horror and disbelief.

"Awful, isn't it?" The Queen sighed.

"But ... but he wouldn't ... he said ... no..." Ella slipped down onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and put her head down into her lap, sobbing softly.

Marianna had leaned an inch too far; the door suddenly burst open and she tumbled out onto the floor. There were gasps, and Pisces was the first to recover. He grabbed the girls arms and roughly pulled her up onto her feet.

"Marianna! How dare you!" The Queen yelled.

"Ella! Ella that wasn't-" Marinna tried to explain the truth, but Pisces slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Silence! You are in enough trouble as it is! What do you think you were doing, spying on your Queen?" The Queen demanded to know.

"Let her go!" Ella ordered.

"Pisces take this horrible little urchin for her punishment! And don't lay easy on her, either" The Queen growled.

"Gladly" Pisces hissed, dragging Marianna away.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Ella yelled, but they had already left.

The Queen turned to her Granddaughter, "Now do you want to marry him?" She asked, ignoring the screams of her servant as she was pulled away to her fate.

Ella looked out the window, her eyes filling with tears, she shook her head, "No, not at all" She replied.

"Good. I expect Pisces shall propose to you when he gets back" The Queen smiled.

Finally defeated, Ella nodded.

--

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	11. No Shit

**Richard O'Brien owns RHPS**

--

Titan ran as fast as he could down the street. Over the hill he could see the castle. He stopped, panting, and leant against the gates. _Now what?_, he thought. A guard was marching past, patrolling the area.

"Excuse me!" Titan shouted.

The guard turned, "Yes?" He replied.

"I, erm, I need to see Ella" Titan said.

"And you are?" The guard asked, amusement flickering in his beady eyes.

"Titan Vitus. We are in love" Titan explained.

"Sure you are" The guard laughed, and turned to walk away.

"Please!" Titan called.

"Let him in, Kobain" A voice sounded from some where high above. A controlling, female voice.

"Very well" The guard mumbled. He returned to the gate and took a pair of huge keys from his pocket.

"Told you" Titan said smugly.

As soon as the gates were unlocked, Titan pelted across the yard. The door had already been opened by a sullen doorman, leaving Titan access to go straight up the stairs. Blocking his way at the top, was the Queen. Titan was instantly star struck, but he quickly got over it as he remembered why he was there.

"I need to see Ella, your Majesty" He said.

"Ah yes, but the question is, Titan, does she want to see you?" The Queen laughed.

"Of course she does! Why wouldn't she? We are in love!" Titan said fiercely.

The Queen just gave him a wicked smile before slowly making her way down the stairs, her long black nails tapping against the banister. Titan noticed for the first time a young girl with a mass of curly hair stood by a statue.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Ella?" Titan called to her.

"Titan, is it?" The girl asked.

"Yes" Titan nodded, "Titan Vitus"

"Oh!" The girl gasped, and she ran towards Titan and wrapped her arms around him.

"What the...?" Titan cried, pushing her away and holding her at arms length.

"You're Magenta's son!" Marianna said gleefully, "How is she?" She asked.

"I don't really..." Titan was cut off by another question.

"Last time I spoke to her she was pregnant for the third time; what did she have?" Marianna pestered.

"Erm, a boy" Titan replied, "Please, where can I find Ella?"

"Follow me! Thank Goddess you're here, actually. You can tell her the truth" Marianna gabbled, pulling Titan along the hallway. As they walked, she carried on with her questions, which Titan hurriedly answered.

They stopped outside a door, and Marianna knocked softly before letting herself in. A smile spread across Titan's face; there was Ella, her back turned, looking out of the window. But when she turned, his smile dropped; she was very pale with tear stains on her cheeks. She was caressing her stomach as she stared.

"Ella! Oh Ella I've-" Titan was cut off as a vase flew across the room and missed his head by inches.

"You bastard!" Ella shrieked, "You drag me to this awful planet, leave me here in this horrible castle and then betray me! You bastard!" She ran across the room and started to hit Titan in the chest.

"Wait! I don't know what you're talking about!" Titan cried, trying to ease her off of him.

"Oh sure you don't!" Ella said, her voice cracking as she burst into tears again.

"I'll explain..." Marianna offered.

Ella shook her head, "He's just playing dumb. He knows _exactly _what he's done! And I don't care for excuses. Just get out Titan; I never want to see you again!" She mumbled, going back to the window and falling heavily onto the window seat, breaking into sobs again.

Realised that Ella meant her words, Titan gave her one last look before turning and going back down the hall. Marianna chased after him, but he was gone by the time she got to the top of the stairs. She kicked the banister post, clenching her fists.

"Explain what?" A voice asked.

Startled, Marianna turned to see Ella stood behind her, "The truth" She sighed.

"Truth?" Ella repeated, sitting down on one of the steps.

"Yes..." Marianna sighed, and then began to tell Ella of the Queen's awful scheme. When she had finished, Ella jumped up.

"Shit! What have I done? What am I going to do?" She shrieked.

"I always think what would Magenta do in a situation..." Marianna told her.

"She'd bop that bitch in the head!" Ella muttered, looking at a portrait of her Grandmother in disgust.

"Sorry?" Marianna said, puzzled.

"Never mind" Ella mumbled.

"Ah, so Marianna here's told you, has she?" A voice sneered.

"Yes, you callous bitch!" Ella spat.

The final insult making her snap, the Queen reached out and struck her Granddaughter across the face. She glared, "We'll have none of that!" She told her.

"I'll find him" Ella insisted, ignoring her burning cheek.

The Queen laughed cruelly, she narrowed her eyes, "And how will you do that? He's already on the ship back to Earth!" She snapped.

"Yeah? Well so will I be in a few minutes!" Ella started to make her way downstairs, but halfway she clutched her stomach and crumpled in pain.

"Ella!" Mariana shouted, rushing to help her.

"You're pregnant!" The Queen gasped.

"Well hey, no shit Sherlock!" Ella spat between wheezes.

"How long for? Who to?" The Queen demanded to know.

"Titan, of course. I'm not a whore!" Ella replied angrily.

"I beg to dither" The Queen said quietly to herself.

"Hey I heard that! Now leave me the fuck alone" Ella grumbled, going back up the stairs and slamming back into her room.

"Keep an eye on her. She isn't to leave that room, you understand me?" The Queen said to Marianna, before storming off herself.

--

**Mostly dialouge, not sure if I'm happy with it. Bleh. Review**


	12. Sleep On It

**Richard O'Brien owns RHPS**

--

"Titan, m'boy?" Felius Spectum called, blundering his way through the ship.

"Yes, Felius?" Titan replied, turning his head away from the wide window to face the old man.

"The captain said we'll be landing in ten minutes" Felius announced.

"Oh. Okay" Titan shrugged and turned back to outer space.

"Oh come on, its not all bad; you get to see your family again" Felius reminded him.

"I don't care. I only want Ella" Titan informed him.

"You'll get over her" Felius said.

"Will I?" Titan sighed.

Felius nodded, "Oh yes, of course. She can't have been all that great to have turned you away like that, and not believe what you told her" He said.

"I suppose you're right" Titan agreed.

"I'll leave you with those thoughts" Felius patted the teenager on the shoulder and went back to the control room.

Out of the seemingly ever lasting darkness, Earth could be seen, getting bigger and bigger. It didn't look as half as attractive and luring as Transexual. Titan tried looking on the bright side; _at least there's more for me here than on Transexual_, he thought.

Suddenly a blinding light caused Titan to cover his eyes. There was a shuddering jolt and the light was gone. Taking his hands away from his face, Titan saw, out of the window, a forest. So, they were back on Earth. He smoothed down his jet black hair and made his way to the control room.

"Awful landings, these ships make" Felius muttered, covering his mouth with a red silk hanker chief, he looked quite green, "Now. This is the forest right beside your farm. Just go through that door there and you're out. Done and dusted" He explained.

"Thanks" Titan said, only because he felt he had to. Felius wasn't a bad guy, and he hadn't given him a harsh sentence.

"Take care" Felius smiled.

"You too" Titan nodded.

The metal doors to his right slid open, and Titan went through them, jumping down from the small step. Felius waved cheerfully as the doors slid shut, and Titan stood back to watch the ship take off. He coughed as blue smoke filled the area and the ground began shaking again. By the time the smoke had cleared, the ship was no where to be seen. Titan laughed; how stupid _were _those humans? There were five - including himself - aliens currently on the Earth that Titan knew about, and a space ship had just took off. Yet the Earthlings never suspected a thing.

Titan started to walk through the forest. His boots crunched on the frozen leafs and he wished that he had a jacket as the wind whipped around him. It was then that he started to think. How did Felius know where he lived? Didn't he know that the family were wanted? An howl hooted, shocking him out of his thoughts. He shook his head and carried on.

The farm came into view and the lights in Ember's room and the living room were switched on. Titan was suddenly nervous; he had made quite an exit last time. Columbia was bound to still be there, and she'd hate him for killing Frank. And Magenta would be so angry for the way he'd left them all, when all she'd ever done was love him and give him a chance. And Riff Raff would probably have something to say to him, too.

But where else was there to go? No where. So Titan took in a deep breath and made his way through the damp mud, squelching as he did so. He paused when he got to the door. Should he knock? But he didn't have chance to decide before the door flew open.

"Vhere ze _hell_ have you been?!" Magenta shrieked, her nostrils flaring and her hair wafting around her face.

"Surprise" Titan said, laughing nervously.

Magenta threw herself forwards, and Titan ducked, ready to be hit. But the pain never came. Instead, Magenta wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, sobbing softly. Titan awkwardly patted her back. Behind Magenta was the rest of the family, plus Columbia. Riff Raff was glaring in the doorway, Ember looked shocked and Columbia looked angry.

"Y-you have no idea h-how vorried I've been!" Magenta said, pulling herself away.

"I should of contacted you, I know. I'm sorry" Titan replied.

"Where's Ella?" Columbia whispered.

Titan looked at her and then at the floor, "Its complicated" He sighed.

"We can discuss this in the living room, along with everything else" Riff Raff interrupted quietly.

They followed him into the living room and sat down on the floral sofa's. Magenta was dabbing at her eyes with a crinkled tissue, her heavy eye make up smudged. Columbia was sat on the edge of her seat, chewing her nails. She looked at Titan with pleading eyes.

"Where is she?" She asked.

Titan looked at the wall as he carefully chose his words, "Still on Transexual" He started, then told them about everything that had happened from their landing on the distant planet to his arrival back.

"Oh God! We'll never get her back!" Columbia cried, going over to the window and looking out at the sky, chewing her nails again.

"Is Marianna alright?" Magenta asked.

"I think so. I was more concerned about Ella, if I'm honest" Titan replied.

"So am I" Columbia agreed, "Can we try to get her back?" She added.

"How are we supposed to get to Transexual?" Riff Raff reminded her, "She'll be okay. Maybe she's better off there" He suggested.

"_Better off_?" Columbia shrieked, "How can she be _better off_?! She should be here, with me! With Titan!" She started to cry. Since she'd been doing it ever since Frank died, everyone ignored her.

"Titan ve need to tell you somezhing" Magenta said, changing the subject.

Riff Raff cast her a look, which she ignored. Titan knew that whatever his mother had to say would be serious, and so sat down beside her and looked at her deeply. Magenta twisted her hands as she thought of how exactly to explain. And, when the right words wouldn't form, she decided to tell him the easy way; out straight.

"Riff Raff isnt your fazher; Frank is" She said quickly.

"_What_?!" Titan cried, jumping up.

"I did zit once vith him, but once was enough. Even Riff didn't know until ze other day" Magenta added.

"And I'm glad; I would be ashamed to have a son like you!" Riff Raff spat, also standing up.

"Riff!" Magenta cried.

"Well its true! What do you think you were doing? Murdering, running off to another planet..." Riff Raff continued.

"Everything you've done!" Titan shouted.

"Stop arguing!" Ember screamed, shocking everyone as she spoke for the first time, "All we ever do is argue! Its just one big drama after the next!" She yelled.

"She's right; can't we just have one day where we're a nice, normal ... family?" Columbia said.

"Lets just go to bed. All of us" Magenta sighed.

"Yeah, and sleep on our problems? They won't go away, mother!" Ember snapped.

"Vell zits better than sitting here arguing!" Magenta hissed. And she slammed her way out and to her bedroom.

--

**Crappy ending. But its nearly over folks! In a few chapters anyway. Is there going to be a third, you ask? I honestly don't know. Lets see what the future holds, eh? :)**


	13. A Family Reunion

**Richard O'Brien owns RHPS**

--

"Please, please, please work!" Marianna muttered to herself, fiddling with the switches on the monitor.

She had been sat in Ella's room for a while now, hopelessly trying to get a connection. Another scream sounded from another room and Marianna worked more frantically, knowing that time was running out. Suddenly, the fuzzing blue screen responded and the kitchen at the farm was shown. It was empty, apart from three sleeping Alsations.

"Magenta! MAGENTA!" Marianna yelled.

A few minutes later and nothing had happened. There was another scream and Marianna yelled louder this time. The dogs started to bark loudly, shortly followed by the sound of scuffling footsteps and a few mutters.

"Marianna? Marianna is zhat you?" A female voice, punctuated with a heavy accent, called.

"Yes! Come to the kitchen!" Marianna cried.

"Oh Marianna!" Magenta gasped, appearing in the kitchen. She was gazing at her own screen, amazed at how beautifully the young maid, who she hadn't seen since Marianna was a girl, had grown into a young woman.

"I've missed you so much" Marianna said, breaking into sobs.

"Me too, darling, me too" Magenta smiled, "Vhats a matter?" She asked.

"Its Ella, she's gone into labour!" Marianna announced, brushing away her tears.

"Labour?!" Magenta repeated.

"You need to come quick. Well, Titan does anyway. But it would be lovely to see you and-" Marianna was stopped in the middle of her babble.

"How are ve supposed to get to Transexual? Titan took our only ship and he didn't bring zit back" Magenta told her.

"I've sent Felius Spectum" Marianna explained.

"Felius? How do you know Felius?" Magenta questioned, shocked at hearing the name.

"He works for the Queen. But never mind that just now. Get your things and get ready. He left when Ella started getting contractions, which was some time ago" Marianna said.

"Yes ... yes okay. I'll see you soon" Magenta nodded.

"Soon!" Marianna agreed, then she was gone.

Magenta quickly left the monitor and went first to the basement, where Columbia had fallen asleep. It was dark down there and Magenta woke her friend up by, un-intentionally, tripping over her.

"Ouch!" Columbia cried out.

"Sorry!" Magenta gasped, "Get ready quickly. We have to go" She added, getting to her feet.

"Go? Go where?" Columbia asked, stretching.

"To Transexual. A ships being sent for us; Ella's in labour" Magenta explained.

"Labour?!" Columbia, Riff Raff and Titan yelled all at once.

"Good, you two are already up" Magenta said, climbing the stairs and passing her brother and son.

"I'm coming with you" Titan demanded, following his mother.

"Darling I don't think zhats very wise..." Magenta said softly.

"I have to come! She's having my baby!" Titan insisted.

Magenta looked at her son, fully taking in his features. He had grown up more in the last few months than he'd ever grown up in his life, and it showed. Magenta placed her hand on his shoulder, nodded and then let her hand droop to the side again. She made her way to her bedroom and slipped off her black negligee. Riff Raff followed her and closed the door.

"You can stay here and look after Ember and Troy, can't you?" Magenta asked him, pulling on her stockings.

"I'm coming with you" Riff Raff replied quietly.

Magenta faced him, "Zhere's no need" She said. Then she turned and started to put on her lipstick.

"Slutting up for Frank, are we?" Riff Raff sneered.

Magenta dropped the lipstick and stared at her self in the mirror for a while, "Franks dead" She sighed and picked up her hairbrush, starting to drag it through her waving hair. Riff Raff sighed and walked over, slipping his arms around her shoulders.

"I shouldn't of said that" He whispered into her ear, his breath making a small curl waver.

"No. You shouldn't of" Magenta said. She couldn't help it; she was melted by his touch. She let her shoulders droop under his bony hands and leant back, pressing into him.

"I have to come; you need protecting" Riff Raff reminded her, kissing the top of her head.

"Zhat vill hardly matter if Ella's screaming ze place down" Magenta scoffed.

"Please" Riff Raff said. He turned her head to face him, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Fine" Magenta smiled and gently pinched his cheek.

"Mother? Mother why is everyone getting dressed?" Ember asked, startling them by appearing in the doorway.

"We have to go some where important" Riff Raff told her.

"You can look after Troy, can't you?" Magenta siad, standing up and brushing off her black dress.

"More secrets" Ember mumbled.

"Ella's having a baby" Magenta explained.

"She is?" Ember said, looking up in surprise.

Titan came running in, "I think their here! There as a bright flash in the forrest!" He shouted.

"We'll be back soon, darling" Magenta promised, kissing her daughter on the cheek and following her son.

"Lock the door after we go, and don't answer it to anybody but us" Riff Raff ordered, patting Ember on the shoulder.

Ember stood in the hall as her family and Columbia left the house. They all walked quite quickly, but also slowly as if not to cause attention and suspicion. It was the early hours of the morning and the sky was a light blue. The tree's in the forest looked black and fog drifted from their mouths with every breath.

"Come on slow coaches!" A voice called.

Titan grinned, "Didn't expect to be seeing you again so soon" He said as he stopped in front of Felius.

"Three months has been too long, m'boy. Been keeping out of trouble I hope?" Felius replied cheerfully, shaking Titan's hand warmly.

"Felius!" Magenta and Riff Raff shrieked.

Felius paused mid-shake, "Good Goddess! Riffy, Maggy, is that you?" He cried.

"I'm not seven years old anymore, uncle" Riff Raff replied. His voice sounded cold, but he followed his sentence with a rare smile and reached forward to give the old man a hug.

"Felius is your uncle?!" Titan asked in bewilderment.

"My sister's dear children" Felius nodded. He left Riff Raff's grasp and took Magenta in his arms instead.

"I don't mean to break up this little reunion, but my daughters giving birth" Columbia said.

"Yes, yes, of course! Nearly forgot. Well, everyone inside, no time to waste..." Felius babbled, leading everyone to the ship.

"Six hours is too long. She might of given brith by then" Titan pointed out as he entered the ship.

"That's why we have this" Felius put his finger lightly on a neon blue button, "Turbo boost. Used only in emergencies, of course" He added.

"Shame our ship didn't have that" Riff Raff said, wistfully looking at the button.

"Get strapped in and we can take off. Should take us an hour if all goes well" Felius explained.

"And if things don't?" Columbia asked, pulling her seatbelt over her chest.

"Who knows? Wonderful mysteries of life, my dear" Felius smiled as he took his seat at the wheel.

"How did you get this ship?" Riff Raff asked, stroking the shiny walls. What he'd give for a ship like this.

"Stole it. Was the only way" Felius shrugged.

"And Ella? How are we supposed to get inside the castle" Columbia added.

"We managed to drug the Queen and the guards before taking Ella, and Marianna, to my home" Felius replied.

"I never had you down as a rebel" Titan joked.

"You'd be surprised" Magenta smiled as she remembered all the adventures she'd been on with her uncle in her child hood. Then he had moved away and she hadn't seen him since ... since now, actually. But there had always been gifts sent to them every now and again. As she looked at her uncle's aging face, Magenta realised just how much she had missed him. She had spent many years angry at him for leaving her with an abusive father and a negelective mother. But now that anger had subsided and she knew that he really _did_ care, regardless of the past.

_An hour later_

"Land ahoy!" Felius shouted, landing the ship with a crash.

"Oh my God!" Columbia shrieked, excitement and nerves finally taking over her.

They all clambered off the ship. The sky was its usual pitch black and the moon looked bigger than ever. The neighbourhood that they had arrived in was neat with beautiful houses. It was obvious that not just _anybody_ could live here.

"Now keep to the shadows, this is already very risky without you all being here" Felius said quietly. He put a chubby finger to his lips and started to guide the gang down the street.

"Wow" Columbia siad when they stopped outsdie the right house.

"Quite grand, isn't it?" Felius smiled. He took a key out of his pocket and slipped it into the lock. He carried on smiling all the way until he opened the door.

"Hello uncle" Pisces said, standing in the hallway.

"Mmmph!" Marianna screamed. She was tied to a chair, a gag around her mouth.

"Lets proceed through to the lounge, shall we?" Pisces offered, then he let out a cruel laugh.

--

**!!REVIEW!!**


	14. New Life

**Richard O'Brien owns RHPS**

--

"Get inside" Pisces ordered, "_Now_!" He yelled when nobody moved.

"Mom!" Ella cried. She stumbled in from the next room. Her face was bright red and her hair was stuck to her head with sweat. She screwed her face up in pain as she crossed the room, clutching her stomach.

"Ella!" Titan ran towards her, supporting her falling frame.

"Oh Titan! I'm so sorry!" Ella gasped. She fell into his arms and he held her tight, "I should of believed what you said" She added.

"Its okay. I understand" Titan nodded, rocking her.

"Marianna!" Magenta gasped, rushing over to the young girl.

Pisces stuck out his arm and grabbed Magenta, "Now, now, leave her be" He said.

"Get your hands off her!" Riff Raff growled, stepping forwards.

"That's no way to speak to your favourite cousin" Pisces replied.

"Another relative?" Titan asked.

"Unfortunately" Riff Raff replied.

"Pisces what is the meaning of this?" Felius demanded to know.

"You drugged the Queen, uncle, you have to be brought down. And Ella's place is at the castle, not here" Pisces explained.

"My place will never be there!" Ella told him, wiping her eyes fiercly as tears fell from them.

"Please let Marianna go!" Magenta begged, struggling against her elder cousin's strength.

"It makes my job easier with her silent and still. The little brat puts up quite a fight" Pisces said, turning to glare at Marianna.

"We're not children anymore, Pisces. I no longer fear you" Riff Raff spat. He made a grab for Magenta and succeeded.

"You're no match for me" Pisces sneered, "This whole house is filled with explosives!" He announced.

"Whatever for?!" Felius cried.

"When Ella gives birth to her vile child, she and I will go back to the castle. The rest of you are to remain here ... in spirit anyway" Pisces smiled to himself.

"No!" Ella cried, her hands flying to her mouth.

"How dare you treat your family this way, I won't have it!" Felius yelled.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it" Pisces replied.

"This!" Titan shouted. He let go of Ella, who spun on the spot and fell into Columbia. Before Pisces had time to react, Titan had smashed a wooden chair over his head.

"Well done, m'boy!" Felius said, watching his nephew collapse to the ground.

"Vell, his victory vas short lived" Magenta said, watching her cousin lie motionless in front of her.

"Lets just get out of here" Titan said.

"Oww!" Ella yelped, she panted heavily, "I can't move! The babies coming, right now. I need to push" Ella sat down on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Okay baby!" Columbia dropped down and held her daughters hand, then she looked up, "What do we do?" She asked.

"Weren't you present at Ella's birth?" Riff Raff sighed.

Columbia laughed, "I was knocked out with the sedatives!" She said.

Magenta rolled up her sleeves, "Some one get some towels and hot water. And some one else move zhis lump!" She nudged Pisces with the toe of her boot.

"Gladly" Riff Raff muttered, heaving his cousin up and dragging him across the floor.

"I'll get the water and towels!" Felius said, sprinting off.

"Quickly!" Ella screamed.

"Mmph!" Marianna said, stomping her feet on the floor as much as she could.

"Oh shit!" Magenta said, rushing over. She ripped off the filthy gag and started to unravel the rope.

"Oh Magenta, thank Goddess! Ella was trying so hard to hold the baby in. Pisces was so horrible. We were so scared!" She gasped. The ropes slipped to the floor and Marianna wrapped her arms around Magenta's neck, holding on tightly.

"I won't you leave you zhis time" Magenta promised, clutching back.

"I can see the head!" Columbia announced.

"What do I do with this lot?" Felius asked, clutching three white fluffly towels and a small metal bath, steaming with hot water.

"Lay two of ze towels underneath Ella, and keep ze other one for vhen ze baby comes out. Put ze tub here!" Magenta ordered, taking the tub and placing it near Ella.

"You're doing great baby" Columbia soothed, kissing her daughters hot forehead.

"Privacy, please!" Ella snapped.

"Sorry, sorry" Felius muttered. He put his arm around Riff Raff's shoulder and leaving the room.

"Are you okay?" Titan whispered, crouching down beside his love and taking her hand.

"Oh yes, Titan, I'm just fucking dandy!" Ella growled.

Unknown to them, Pisces had awoken from being knocked unconscious. He opened one beady eye and saw Marianna's feet in front of him. Slowly reaching out one hand, he clutched her ankles and pulled her down. Marianna shrieked and Magenta quickly turned. Quick to think, she grabbed the same chair and brought it again over Pisces' head. His eyes rolled around in their sockets before he lost his grip and fell silent again.

"Bastard!" Marianna hissed, rubbing her ankles.

"Argh!" Ella let out one last roar of pain and gave a heavy push. A few seconds later, and the cries of a baby could be heard.

"You did it!" Columbia cried, kissing Ella on the cheek.

"I-I did!" Ella breathed, then she leant back into her mother's arms. She looked more pale than usual.

"Its a girl" Titan announced, picking his child up and caressing her to his chest.

"Oh how lovely!" Marianna smiled, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Look how beautiful she is. Just look at zhat hair!" Magenta pointed out, referring to the large amount of black curly hair on the babies head.

"All's well is it?" Felius asked, entering the room. He held two large suitcases, one in each hand.

"Going somewhere?" Titan asked.

"Yes, actually. I can't stay here now. I'll fly you back to Earth then move on. I hear Splink's quite nice around this time of orbit" Felius smiled.

"Frankie would of loved her; she has his hair" Columbia said, stroking her granddaughters hair, "Wow, I'm a nanny! I feel so old" She sighed.

"We're in-laws now" Magenta grinned.

"Oh Goddess" Riff Raff grumbled. The baby barely interested him. He didn't mean to seem heartless that way, it was just the way he was.

"I don't mean to rush you all, but we need to get going as soon as possible" Felius announced.

"Cut the cord, darling" Magenta said, passing Ella the gleaming dagger she kept attached to garter.

"Mother!" Titan cried, surprised at his mother having kept a weapon.

"Can't be too careful nowadays, son" Magenta said.

"Y-you do it. I d-don't think I have the s-strength" Ella whispered.

"Oh sweetie you do look pale" Columbia said, looking concerned.

Titan's hand shook as he carefully snipped the umbilical cord. Ella felt quite sad as she watched the only thing that now connected herself to her daughter being broken. Her baby girl was on her own now, the connection gone forever.

"What are you going to call her?" Marianna asked.

"I like the name Violet" Ella suggested.

"Violet Vitus" Titan nodded.

After Violet had been washed and was wrapped up in a clean towel, they were ready to depart. Ella tried to stand up but her legs instantly buckled and Titan was quick to support her. He lifted her up and carried her like a groom carrying his new bride over the threshold. Columbia took the baby, Riff Raff held Magenta's hand and Marianna helped Felius with his suitcases. They stopped to look at the house.

"We should blow it up. Only scum inside" Riff Raff said bitterly.

"Its best not to. I don't want a big dramatic exit" Felius replied.

They boared the ship, ready to fly back to Earth. Felius took the wheel and Marianna sat beside him, chatting away and asking how things worked. Titan held Violet in his arms, Ella resting her head against his shoulder. They both gazed down at their baby.

"Thank you" Titan said, kissing Ella softly.

"It was nothing; just my blood, sweat and tears" Ella smiled.

--

**I'm planning on the next chapter being the last. Review, as always :)**


	15. Hello, Goodbye

**Richard O'Brien owns RHPS**

--

Ella opened her eyes and saw that they were still on the ship. She looked around her, but only she and Felius were awake. She looked up to see Titan's sleeping face above her. He looked so handsome, and the corners of his mouth twitched into a little smile every now and again. Ella grinned, wondering what he was dreaming about. She reached out her hand and brushed his face with her long pale fingers.

Then she looked down and saw Violet, still snuggled up in her blanket. Her tiny black eyes were opening and she stretched her arm as she yawned, her fingers curling. Ella took her daughter's tiny fist and kissed it softly. Then she dropped it again and simply watched as Violet gazed around.

Though she already loved Violet more than she could possibly explain, she did feel a tinge of regret. She was only seventeen, full of life and dreams. Why hadn't she waited until later to have a child? It was her own fault; she had let lust control her actions, acting irresponsibly.

"Rise and shine, cadets!" Felius called, breaking her thoughts. Ella quickly pretended to be asleep again.

Marianna lifted her head up from where it had lay on the dashboard, she yawned, "Earth?" She asked.

"The one and only" Felius nodded.

"Oh my Goddess!" Marianna jumped up, "Quick, get up! I want to look around!" She shouted.

"Mmm?" Magenta mumbled, blearily opening her eyes.

"I never thought I'd see this place again" Ella smiled as she slowly sat up, faking a yawn.

It was broad daylight when they left the ship. The sun was high in the sky, shining down on them. Raindrops clung to the leafs on the tree's and the mushy ground now had deep imprints from the ship landing in the same place so much. Marianna span around, her curls flying. Utter glee and wonder spread over her face, and she stopped twirling to gaze at a colourful butterfly that had landed on a nearby flowerbed.

Marianna reach forwards to try and touch it, but it surprised her by fluttering away. So she turned her attention back to the sky. "The sun's so beautiful" She whispered to herself.

"Come inside for a drink, uncle. You have quite a trip ahead of you" Riff Raff offered as they started to walk back to the farm.

"I have supplies on the ship, I just want to get going before anyone can track me down" Felius replied.

"You'll keep in touch vith ze monitors?" Magenta asked.

"Of course" Felius said.

"And you vill visit every now and again?" She added.

"This won't be the last you see of me, I promise" Felius smiled and kissed his nieces forhead.

"Erm, Felius?" Marianna said.

"Yes dear?" Felius asked, turning to look at her.

"Can I come travelling with you? I've seen so much recently and I don't want it to end" She replied.

Felius smiled, "It would be an honour" He said.

"But I thought you'd vant to stay here vith us?" Magenta said, her spirits drooping slightly.

"After being cooped up in that castle for so long, I just want to see as much as I can. But of course we'll keep in touch" Marianna explained, guilt tugging at her heart.

Magenta nodded, "I understand" She said.

"Here we are!" Columbia grinned, stopping at the farm gate.

"And here is where we shall bid you goodbye" Felius said.

"Look after her, uncle. I'd hate myself if anything happened to her" Magenta said. She hugged her uncle and kissed Marianna's cheek.

"Titan! Ella!" A voice yelled.

They all turned to see Ember stood at the front door. She held Troy in her arms, and struggled to wave as he squirmed around. Putting him down and watching him crawl back into the house, she ran towards the group.

"Is that your baby?" She asked softly, peering at the bundle of blankets.

"Violet" Titan nodded, then he stepped back, "And this is Felius, mother and father's uncle" He said.

"How do you do?" Felius smiled.

Ember bobbed her head and looked at Marianna.

"So, I finally get to meet you" Ember said.

"You know who I am?" Marianna replied.

Ember smiled, "Mother was always talking about you; Marianna Winkle. Her second daughter, she called you" She explained.

Marianna bit her lip, "Oh Goddess. I should stay, shouldn't I?" She said.

"Oh no! If you vant to travel, go and travel. Don't feel guilty" Magenta insisted.

"Yes, speaking of that, we best be going. Though I do hate to break up such a happy reunion" Felius sighed.

"Lets make sure its not our last" Riff Raff winked.

Saying goodbye all over again, Felius and Marianna finally left. They turned at the gate, smiling and waving. Then they disappeared over the hill, on their way back to the space ship.

--

**The next chapter is definatley going to be the last. It just seemed nice to end this one here :)**


	16. Promise

**Richard O'Brien owns RHPS.**

**On the very first chapter, I decided to dedicate this story to Veronica. But, as I'm such a scatter brain, I never did. So this last chapter, and this whole story, is dedicated to you, my dear :) I seriously don't know what I would of done without you; I needed your ideas badly. Thank you :)**

**And this chapter is also dedicated to YOU, if you have read this story from beginning to the end...**

--

Titan tucked the quilt around Violet and bent down into the crib to kiss her black curls. He turned to the wooden desk, which was cluttered with candles, and blew them all out.

Ella was lay in the bed, her blond hair cascading out on the pillow. Her skin was still a deathly pale, and her voice a barely audible whisper. She had spent the day sleeping, occasionally waking to sip water and vomit.

"You have to remember how old she is, and zit vas her first birth" Magenta had said.

Titan smiled through the darkness and crossed the room. He climbed into the bed, beside Ella, and carefully wrapped his arms around her. She pushed him away.

"Oh God don't; I'll be sick" She groaned.

"Charming" Titan said.

Ella turned to face him, "Sorry, babe. But I just feel like heaving, its so horrible" She explained.

Titan kissed her head, "You'll be okay by the morning" He promised.

"Titan ... Titan I need to tell you something" Ella said, shifting a little under the sheets.

"Can't it wait until morning? You need rest" Titan said.

Ella shook her head, "No, if I don't tell you now, then I never will. And ... and I don't think I'm going to last through the night" She replied.

"Don't say that! I told you, you'll be fine. Remember what Magenta said?" Titan insisted, refusing to believe what she was saying.

"I know how I'm feeling Titan, and I know that I'm not going to survive this" Ella said. She coughed violently and quickly threw her head over the side of the mattress, vomiting into the bucket on the floor.

"What do you have to tell me?" Titan asked, rubbing her back, soothing her.

"Re-light the candles. I can't tell you in the dark" Ella whispered, shakily wiping sweat from her brow.

Titan nodded and climbed out of bed again. He re-lit three large the candles, which gave a soft glow. Ella sat up and crossed her legs, fumbling with her hands as she waited for Titan to sit beside her again.

"Okay" She took a deep breath, "When I met you, I already had a boyfriend. But he was in holiday at the time, and as soon as I saw you I knew it was love. That day you walked me home, I phoned him and broke up with him. His name is Johnny Majors" She started.

"What are you trying to say..." Titan said slowly.

Ella's eyes started to fill with tears, "We'd slept together, most weekends actually. And if you look at dates and things..." Ella stopped, hoping that Titan knew what was coming next. It would be easier that way; she didn't want to have to say it.

"No" Titan stood and went over to Violet's crib, watching her sleep.

"Titan, Violet can't possibly be yours. She has to be Johhny's! She just looks so alike..." Ella whispered, watching Titan fearfully as he slowly turned.

"I just don't believe it" Titan shook his head.

"How could I have told you? We were on different planets!" Ella pointed out, "I didn't even know I was pregnant until I was on Transexual"

"But I thought ... I finally thought I had two things to love in the word. Two things that would love me back. Two things that I hadn't fucked up or destroyed" Titan looked as if he was on the verge of tears, "TWO FUCKING THINGS!" He yelled.

"Ssh! Titan, please!" Ella begged.

"Why? Don't you want everybody else to know what a slut you are?" Titan shouted.

"Slut?! I didn't even know you! Its notas if I'd cheated on you or anything!" Ella cried, then she looked up, "Besides, I'm your sister!"

Ever since Magenta had told her own secret, the fact had lingered in the air, everybody knowing. But none of them had said it. Until now.

"I know, I know" Titan muttered, closing his eyes and rubbing the space between his black eyes.

"I love you" Ella said quietly.

Titan opened his eyes and looked at her, contemplating her for a moment. Then he went back over to the bed and sat down again.

"Do you hate me?" Ella whispered.

"No. On the contrary ... I adore you" Titan replied, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I don't want to die" Ella confessed, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I'm so scared, Titan"

"You're not going to die" Titan said, "I'm sorry that Iyelled at you" He added.

"Forget Johnny, as far as I'm concerned, _you're_ Violet's father. You will look after her if I do ... die, won't you?" Ella asked, looking up at him.

Titan shifted a little, "Of course" He nodded, after much hesitation.

"Promise?" Ella said, lying down and closing her eyes.

"Promise" Titan said, kissing her nose and then joing her in slumber.

--

**Please read author's note on next chapter...**


	17. Author's Note

**Authors Note: So, is that the end? Will there be a third installment? Well, I can't really leave you hanging, can I? I do have a few ideas ifI do decide to write a third, but only a very few. Not enough to even contemplate starting to write it yet. So it will come in time, be patient. But I will reveal that it will star Violet in her teenage years. Thanks for reading and remember: Don't dream it, Be it! :D**


End file.
